Dream
by MssrSpirit
Summary: ONESHOT! Harry finds himself facing unspeakable odds, but can he over come or is everything just a dream. R&R!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I never have, I never will.

**_A/N: _**Let me explain at little about this one shot . . . I had to write a creative story for my English class, so like most sane people I chose Harry Potter. My teacher gave me a 100, now whether or not everyone else give me a 100 . . . who knows.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Harry moved his arm slightly, pain shot down his side. He was lying on something cold, hard, and damp. He tried to roll over by another burst of pain shot down his side. So he laid there, his arm in an awkward position, but every time he tried to move new bouts of pain would surface.

Something wet hit against his face. He struggled to open his eyes. He was stiff so even the littlest movement was pailful. Finally his eyes became focused on what was above him. Some stars were fighting to let themselves be shown. That was when he realized he was outside, and everything that had happened came flooding back.

It started out like a normal day. Well, not exactly normal. How could you have a normal day at Hogwarts?

Harry had went to his classes with Ron and Hermione. They had laughed and talked as if there wasn't a Dark Wizard plotting against them. He had spent lunch with Ginny, then went to see Lupin. Everything had been fine, until a few hours ago.

He couldn't remember much of the battle, or the hours before the battle. He could remember going back to the common room with Ginny after practice. He remembered having a terrible dream about Voldemort which woke him up. He remembered smelling smoke and waking Ron. He remembered both of them rushing to the common room to find a very scared Hermione and a terrified Ginny. He remembered finding their way through the castle and outside, where almost all the Death Eaters where. They had set the castle a blaze. Harry could see some of the other students with their wands up ready to fight, although none of them really knew what they were doing.

He tried to remember how it had ended. Who had won? Was he gong to be captured, or was Voldemort just assuming that he was dead? He really couldn't remember much of his fight with Voldemort, but he could still see in his mind all of those that had fallen fighting for the light.

Harry tried again to roll over, and yet like before the pain was overpowering. He fought with himself. He had to get up. He had to know what had happened. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity he was able to stand. He stumbled around unsure of where to start looking first. He really couldn't see that far in front of him, but he could hear flames crackling so, he knew that the castle was still on fire. He was waving his hands to try and see through all of the smoke when his foot hit something. Carefully he bent down to see what he had kicked only to find one of the Weasley twins. It was George. Harry felt for a pulse but couldn't find one. With one last grimacing look he set off in search for Fred. He knew that the other twin wouldn't be far, and if Fred was close so was Ginny, then Ron would be close, and so would Hermione. He set out in a search for his friends. It was true, Fred was close to where George had been lying.

He continued on, unsure if he wanted to or not. He stumbled on some more. He found Ron. Harry fall onto the ground beside of him. How could he lose his best friend, and not even remember it. He rolled Ron over, hoping to move his body so that it would look a little more natural.

He was hoping that he wouldn't find any other members of the Weasley family, but that hope was soon shattered. Ginny laid on the ground. Her hair was spread out wildly around her face. There was a few small scratches on her face. He could tell that she had struggled with who ever her killer was. Slowly he fell to his knees beside of her. He cradled her against his chest weeping for the lose. Gently he laid Ginny back onto the grass, placing her hands on her chest. How long he stood there before moving he wasn't sure, but something inside of made him want to go on.

Slowly, he walked a little further. He thought that he was walking away from the school because the smoke was beginning to fade, but instead was walking straight for the school. It was perfect in it's structure. He stopped and gazed up at what should have been a charred ruin. Carefully, he found his way into the main entrance and then turned toward the Great Hall. How could everything happen in such a short of time? Just hours ago Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione . . .his thoughts began to race. Out of all of the bodies that he had found she was not one of them. That could mean one of two things. She was alive or she was dead, but away from where he had been lying. He quickened his walk, hoping against hope that she would be inside.

The inside of the castle smelled like death and Harry knew that if he were to look he was sure that there would be bodies. He felt someone grab his arm and reaching for his wand he spun around.

"Hermione," he whispered.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Their going to be so happy that I found you."

"Your alive."

"Of course I am Harry." She smiled and leaned closer to him.

Maybe it had been the fact that she was about the only one alive other than him, but for some reason he felt drawn to her. Not like he was drawn to her before. Before they had just been friends. Slowly, he brushed his lips across her. He pulled away feeling slightly embarrassed that he had let his feeling get away from him.

"I'm glad that your alive Hermione," he finally said.

"Yes, Harry." she said nothing more for a few moments. Then, she took his had and lead him toward the Great Hall. "Everyone is waiting for us Harry."

"Who are you talking about Hermione?" He didn't understand. "Everyone is dead. We're the only one's left."

"Not exactly." She stopped in front of the doors, standing directly in font of him.

Harry stared at her for a moment before he realized that she looked like she had never even seen the battle. There wasn't a cut or blemish on her face. Her hair was neatly swept back into a ponytail and slightly curled. Her clothes were perfectly fitted, untouched. The black was clean and the darkest shade it could be. The silver of her necklace was shining, nearly blinding him when the light caught it just the right way. In fact she wasn't even wearing the same clothes that she had on when the battle started.

"Hermione . . ."

"Harry we must not keep them waiting much longer." She turned to open the doors.

"When did you have time to find different clothes?"

"It is time for you to find out Harry." She opened the doors and stepped inside of the Great Hall.

Harry followed behind, an uneasy feeling surfacing in his stomach. Soon after they were through the doors he knew why. The Great Hall had been turned into what looked like a throne room. At the front where the staff table used to sit, now sit a large throne. Around it sit smaller seats which were unoccupied. Everything was covered in sliver and black with snakes wrapping around any object that could be wrapped around.

Hermione was now at the front. She was standing only mere inches away from the first chair when she turned to glance back at Harry.

"Why the shocked expression," she asked. Slowly, she ran her hand across the back of the throne. "Do you know who sits here Harry?"

"I have a feeling your about to tell me."

"The most powerful wizard." She smiled. "I know that you know who that is."

"How could you do this Hermione? Why?"

Millions of thoughts raced through his mind. She had been his best friend the whole time that they'd been at Hogwarts. She had been on the Order. She was a muggle born for goodness sake. How could she chose this?

"I see that you have accomplished what I had ask of you Miss Granger."

Harry knew at once who that voice with a slight hiss it belonged to. Carefully he went to draw his wand.

"I would not do that if I were you Potter."

Of course this wouldn't be a Death Eater party with out Lucius Malfoy. He glanced back up to where Hermione was standing, and where now Voldemort was taking a seat. She bent down to kiss Voldemort. He ran a long pale finger down her check before telling her what an excellent job she had done. Then, he turned his crimson eyes towards Harry.

"I'm sure that you've quite a bit of a shock today, haven't you," Voldemort hissed. "I'm sure that your still shaken from it. Of course though I figure that just about anyone would be if they found out that their best friend had betrayed them and killed the rest of their friends."

Harry looked at Hermione with disbelief.

"Oh come off it Harry," she said. "What good was Ron? Well, other than a laugh now and then. You can't possibly tell me that you cared for Ginny that much. Face Harry, they were pointless players in this game, but you and I, we played key roles."

"How could you do this?"

She shrugged, "quite simply, I used logic. The so called good side wasn't going anywhere. So, when the Dark Lord came to me with a proposition, there was no way that I could refuse." She shrugged again. "I will admit, it was a little difficult to kill Ronald, but end the end the power that was gained has endless possibilities."

Now he was looking at her in discussed. "Why . . ."

"Why not." again she shrugged as if it was normal to just go around killing off your friends. "Of course you wouldn't have done it. Your boy wonder. You walk on water for the rest of the world. You don't know what it's like to walk in someone else's shadow all of the time."

Voldemort took her hand. "See Potter, with me Hermione isn't in my shadow, she walks in the light. Once I kill you, she will be my queen."

Harry shuddered at the possibility. "What make you believe his promises Hermione?"

"What made everyone believe mine." She locked her eyes on his, not letting them weaver for one moment. "You always seen through me Harry. You and Ron and Ginny and the rest of that bloody Oder. Do you honestly think that I've only betrayed you . . . that I was the only one did betray you?"

His heart was breaking. How could she have done this?

Voldemort brought Hermione's hand to his lips. "Don't worry my pet, you'll have your vengeance."

She smiled down at him. "I know that you will allow it in due time. I am willing to wait."

Voldemort nodded, then turned his attention back to Harry. "Tell me Potter is there anything that you would like to know before I let my dear Hermione kill you?"

"Why . . ."

"I meant other than that same stupid question Potter."

Harry shook his head. If Hermione was going to kill him then she was going to do it anyway, no matter what he said. He refused to take his eyes off of her. She wanted him dead then she could live with his eyes haunting her mind for the rest of her life.

She raised her wand, but instead of the killing curse she shouted something else and Harry throat closed off. She was going to suffocate him. He felt the rest of his body lock up. He heard his own head hit the floor with a sickening thump. He felt the blood pooling around his head soaking into his hair. He could hear Hermione and Voldemort's laughter as he struggled to move. He could see them almost doubling over with laughter. He could see them occasionally turn their attention to each other and stare longingly.

Everything was starting to go black. His body was relaxing. He was beginning to wonder if this is what it felt like to die. He was sure however that there was very few people who had been betrayed to the Dark Lord and then killed by their best friend. He relaxed more. After everything that had happen, the pain that he had witnessed he was going to welcome death. He would be able to see his Mum and Dad again. He would be able to see Sirius again. He would be able to see Ron and Ginny again. He would apologize for every making them feel like they weren't important in his life. He would apologize for not being thankful enough for them. He was ready. All he had to do now was to just let himself go and stop hanging on to the little bit of life that he had left in him. He was going to give Voldemort and Hermione what they had wanted. He was about to give in when he hear distant whispering. He paid no attention to it until one familiar voice cut in . . .

"Glad to see that you have rejoined us Potter," Processor Snape's voice cut through Harry's mind. "You can serve deletion for you inability to stay awake in class today."

Harry glanced over at Hermione, who looked disappointed. "I wasn't asleep," he whispered.

"Right Harry," Hermione replied. "I nearly knocked you out of your seat trying to wake you, but nothing would work." She turned back to Snape who was now beginning to lecture.

"Hermione, would you ever betray me," he whispered again.

She glance toward him. "What kind of silly question is that?"

**THE END!**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

**_A/N:_** Hope you liked it kids. I know it's probably really weird, but hey we all have to be weird and creative sometimes. Leave me some reviews to come back to please.

Lots of Love

!Spirit!


End file.
